Vending machines for dispensing beverages such as coffee are well-known in the art. Typically, such vending machines allow for delivery of beverages in a ‘self-service’ mode of operation where a customer operates the vending machine without direct external supervision. Vending machines of this type may be provided as a stand-alone item situated on a worktop, bench or similar. Alternatively, where the vending machine is to be used in a public place as opposed to a private setting, it is known to locate the vending machine within a cabinet to form a vending machine installation. Typical locations for such vending machine installations include service stations and the communal areas of public buildings such as theatres, gymnasiums, cinemas, etc. The cabinet in which the vending machine is installed serves to provide a secure means of housing the vending machine to prevent unauthorised operation or access to parts of the vending machine not required for direct operation. In addition, the cabinet may provide sites for advertising and instructions for operation of the machine to be displayed. In known vending machine installations, access to the vending machine within the cabinet is provided by a rear-facing opening in the cabinet, that is, on the side of the cabinet opposed to the side at which the customer operates the vending machine. Opening the cabinet from the rear has in the past been necessary to allow access to the vending machine for repair and maintenance since a number of the components of the vending machine are inaccessible from the front side. It is preferable to situate the cabinet against a wall or similar structure to minimise the space taken up by the installation within the room, foyer, etc. A problem with known vending machine installations is that locating the installation in this way makes ready access to the rear of the cabinet difficult. Typically, this is solved by providing a room, corridor or similar space behind the wall against which the vending machine installation is located. Access is then obtained through an aperture in the wall. A disadvantage of this solution is that extra floor space is taken up by the room or corridor behind the cabinet.
It is well-known to try and make the dimensions of the vending machine installation as small as possible to allow the installation to be located in smaller establishments. However, this has a disadvantage that the vending machine and its associated equipment within the cabinet can be difficult to access for maintenance purposes, even where the cabinet is accessed from the rear. In particular, portions of the vending machine and ancillary equipment located on the lateral sides of the units are difficult to access due to the close proximity of other equipment and walls within the cabinet.